The Unlikely Girl
by utopian-spacekase
Summary: Things have changed in the band and now the gang are in their senoir year.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I hope you guys like this fanfic. Any help would be great! Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or ideas of SoR they belong to Paramount Pictures and Mike White.  
  
OK guys on with the show!  
  
~~~~* The Unlikely Girl *~~~~  
  
By the time we were fifteen the School of Rock was slowly fading away. Tomika, Marta and Alicia became their own separate group, deciding that boys, makeup and pop music was more their style. With them gone it didn't mean the end of the band as we still had Dewey singing lead. The next blow came when Lawrence moved to another city, gone was our keyboard player. This still didn't end the band that came when we were sixteen and School of Rock officially became dead. Dewey decided that he was going to leave the band with the belief he was to old for us to rock with. We now had no lead singer and no lead guitarist. It was just Zack our guitarist, Katie our bassist, Freddy our drummer and me, Summer, the band manager. Luckily we still had Dewey in our lives and after talking with him the band decided that maybe we should start a new band. That was how Trent joined our group. With Trent in the band Zack became lead guitarist. Trent took over has guitarist and with his set of pipes lead singer as well. We still had practice at Dewey's place. He was a major part of our lives, he was the one that gave us the gift of Rock n' Roll! 


	2. First Day

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews guys. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of SoR so do not sue!!  
  
Ok guys on with the show. ^^ these are thoughts ~~~~* The Unlikely Girl *~~~~  
  
A banging noise was heard as Freddy Jones got ready for school that day.  
  
^^ Shit! I'm going to be so late, and then I'll have to listen to Summer and her stupid speech about not being late for the first day of your senior year. ^^  
  
Freddy dressed in his school uniform grabbed his car keys from the side table and ran out the door, yelling a quick goodbye to his mother. He got to school in record time, only breaking a few road rules. He made it just in time to slip into homeroom unnoticed, taking a seat next to his best friends Zack Mooneyham.  
  
Zack looked over at Freddy; a large smirk was on his face.  
  
"Made it just in time, you're lucky we don't have Summer in our homeroom. She'd be on your back about it."  
  
Freddy snorted at that, "The girl has got a major stick up her ass. She needs to chill out."  
  
Zack laughed out loud and earned himself a glare from the teacher who had begun to read the morning notices. Zack and Freddy rolled their eyes and tried to look interested.  
  
The morning went slowly for Freddy; each passing class just seemed to get worse.  
  
^^ Thank god its lunch time ^^  
  
Freddy made his way outside to the benches he knew his friends would be sitting at. On his way he had an encounter with Lexi Caulfield. She was the girl every guy wanted, all except Freddy. Freddy was known as the king of Horrace Green, the girls thought he was hot and the guys wanted to be him. Freddy didn't really buy into it but even he had to admit it was pretty cool to be that popular.  
  
Lexi blocked his pathway and gave him a smile that she thought was cut and flirtatious.  
  
^^ She looks like Britney Spears on crack! ^^  
  
"Hey Freddy. I tried to call you over the summer"  
  
"Yeah, well I was really busy. You know...band practice and all" replied Freddy. He wasn't even looking at her.  
  
"Well now that we are back in school and everything," Lexi moved in closer putting her hand on Freddy's chest, "we can get a little closer"  
  
Freddy was saved when a girl with brown hair and red streaks came up behind him.  
  
"Yo Freddy!' said Katie slinging her arm around Freddy's shoulders.  
  
^^ I love you Katie! ^^  
  
"Hey Katie. How's life treaten' ya?" He asked this with a large grin on his face, knowing that Lexi was green with envy.  
  
"Not bad Freddy Jones, not bad at all."  
  
Both friends laughed at this, Lexi just stood around looking confused. How was she to know that Freddy and Katie always greeted each other like that?  
  
"Excuse me Katherine but I was talking to Freddy!" Lexi said this to Katie as snottily as she could.  
  
"Well it didn't look like you were really getting anywhere Alexandria!" Katie fired back.  
  
"Freddy are you going to let this...this...biohazard speak to me like that?" A shocked Lexi looked at Freddy for support.  
  
Freddy sidestepped Lexi and started walking backwards towards his friends so that he was able to pull Katie away from Lexi.  
  
"I gotta run Lexi, it was nice...talking to you," he shouted as he turned back around and continued on towards his friends, dragging Katie who was ready to hit Lexi in the face.  
  
Reaching the table Freddy high fived Zack and Trent, while Katie and Summer greeted each other with huge smiles. Freddy had just begun to eat his lunch when he could feel Summer looking at him.  
  
"What?" An irritated Freddy shouted at her.  
  
Summer continued looking at him. "So I heard you were late this morning."  
  
"I was not late."  
  
"Well then you just made it on time then!"  
  
Freddy angered by the way she was scolding him like a five year old yelled at her. "Who are you Summer? My mother!"  
  
Both of them were getting closer and closer to each other.  
  
"Why don't you try and remove that stick that's stuck up your ass!"  
  
Freddy watched as her eyes began to flash and her cheeks flushed. He secretly liked getting her angry and he knew that the stick comment always got her fired up.  
  
"I do not have a stick up my ass Fredrick Jones!"  
  
Trent interrupted them before a full on shouting match could begin.  
  
"Was that Lexi Caulfield I saw over there with you?" he asked Freddy.  
  
"Yes! Gosh she is everywhere. Following me around like a puppy dog!" Freddy looked disgusted at the thought of her following him.  
  
"I can't believe she called me a biohazard!" Katie exclaimed, looking over at the table Lexi and her sheep occupied.  
  
Freddy watched as Summer snorted.  
  
"She has the brain capacity to know what biohazard means?" Summer questioned. "That is actually a really scary thought!"  
  
The group laughed together, forgetting the fight between Freddy and Summer. They continued to have a good time throughout lunch, mostly at Lexi Caulfield's expense.  
  
A/N Wow longest chapter yet! Anyway I'll update as soon as I can. 


End file.
